


Ready For You

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, Reader-Insert, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 21:43:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Ready For You

“Hey Jayge,” she said softly, entering the dorm after her debate club meeting.

JJ had had soccer practice, but the plan was to meet up afterward. After a hellish semester for JJ with the worst roommates imaginable, she was able to get a single person dorm. Her parents had come by a couple days ago to help move her furniture around, saying hello to Y/N in passing as she went between clubs. “Hi babe,” she replied. She was cross-legged on the bed and popped up to meet her, quickly grabbing her face in her hands to run her lips over Y/N’s. “How was debate club?”

“It was really good. I won.”

“Surprise, surprise,” JJ laughed. 

Throwing her book bag on the ground, Y/N slunk over to JJ’s bed, collapsing into it, exhausted from the constant torrent of classes and clubs. She enjoyed the clubs, and even some of the classes, but college was exhausting. “You okay?” JJ asked with a laugh, her hand floating up the small of her girlfriend’s back.

The featherlight sensation made Y/N shiver. “I’m good, Jayge. Just running on autopilot, you know?”

“God yes.”

“Your parents left already? I didn’t get a chance to say goodbye.” Over the months they’d been together, Y/N had seen JJ’s parents a number of times, but this time she’d just been too busy to say more than a few passing words.

JJ fell back, her eyes meeting Y/N’s, her hair cascading in waves over the new blue comforter her parents had bought her. “Yea, they didn’t have a ton of time to talk off of work so they needed to get back quickly. They send their love though.”

“I love your parents. They’re awesome.”

“Eh,” JJ laughed.

“Oh stop, you love them.”

The two of them giggled for a few before JJ turned her head toward her girlfriend, half-lidded eyes saying more than her mouth could. Leaning in, Y/N pressed a chaste kiss to JJ’s lips, pulling back slightly before moving forward again with more insistence this time. “Only if you want to,” JJ said softly. “I know this would be-”

Y/N placed her finger over JJ’s lips. “I’m ready.”

It was something they’d spoken about before; JJ had had her past partners, both male and female, but Y/N hadn’t had any. JJ would be her first and she knew as much, so when Y/N laid back against the mattress her hand trailing up the hem of her shirt to pull it off, JJ’s breath hitched.

“You’re beautiful, you know that?”

Y/N blushed and threw her shirt to the floor, closing her eyes against the scent of JJ’s perfume. She started to squirm against the arousal pooling in her jeans, pulling off JJ’s shirt and sending it to that same pile on the floor. Against the lace of her bra, her nipples began to pucker. It wouldn’t take long the first time, and she was perfectly okay with that. As long as it was JJ, it didn’t matter.

“You’re pretty gorgeous yourself, Jayge,” she spoke against her skin. While her hands traveled underneath the silk of JJ’s bra, she turned her own attention to unzipping Y/N’s jeans. Everything had started off softly, full of wonder, but with each passing second, with each graze of skin against skin, wonder gave way to anticipation and desperation.

Once Y/N’s jeans were removed and on the floor, JJ kissed down her breast and torso, hovering above her sex, her fingers sliding underneath the lace to her arousal. The moment she pressed her lips to the outside of the lace, Y/N whimpered. “Please JJ. Don’t tease. Not this time.”

“I won’t,” she replied. “I promise.”

Pushing up, JJ removed the rest of her own clothes, wanting to be free of any confines. When she returned to her place on the bed, Y/N’s lower half moved down to meet her mouth; she needed JJ’s mouth on her now. 

JJ moaned into her sex when she tasted her first, her tongue sliding slowly up and down and in between her folds. She was so responsive. With each movement, came a whimper, a moan, something that told her where to go and what to do. She swirled her tongue around, dipped inside, nibbled and sucked at every inch of her until Y/N was bucking up into her mouth. 

Before Y/N even had the chance to recover, JJ knelt up on the bed, crossing her own legs over her lover’s mound and slowly moving back and forth. “Oh my god,” she breathed, holding onto JJ’s arm for dear life. “More. Faster.”

JJ braced herself with one hand and held onto Y/N with the other, grinding down as she felt the goosebumps crawl across her skin. “Y/N, I love you.”

“I love you too.” 

As the soft sounds of skin on skin played off the dorm’s walls, Y/N reached up and began pulling gently at JJ’s nipples. In turn, JJ’s movements became more frantic and desperate until she was crying out her name.

Y/N couldn’t stop watching as the ripples washed over the woman she loved. She pulled her back into her arms and down onto the bed, kissing her hungrily and skating her fingers across JJ’s mound.

“Someone feeling good?” JJ asked with a laugh.

“More than good. I think it’s my turn on top.”

JJ raised her eyebrow. “Already? You don’t want a breather?”

“No. I think it’s safe to say that I’ll never be able to get enough of you.”


End file.
